Les clochettes tintaient
by So-chan07
Summary: En venant au Japon, l'Allemagne ne s'était pas attendu à tomber dans un tel univers, peuplé d'étranges créatures. Au moment où il finissait par s'y faire, il assista à une fête bien particulière.


**Disclaimer:** Les personnages sont a Himaruya, le reste à la culture japonaise.  
**Note:** Cette fic n'a aucun base historique. Juste une volonté d'écrire sur le duo Allemagne et Japon, avec les yokais.

**

* * *

**  
Les clochettes tintaient dans l'air, fées agitant leurs jupes de cristal pour combler le silence de la nuit. Leur chant ne masqua pas celui des rires d'enfants, étoiles plus brillantes que celles accrochées à la voûte nocturne. Ces rires étaient la promesse de jours ensoleillés, de chuchotements sous couvert d'amples manches, de sourires masqués par une mèche de cheveux indélicate. C'était les rires d'enfants n'acceptant dans leur monde que le beau, le sublime, le délicat.

De peur de briser ces rires en sanglots, Ludwig se refusa toute pensée qui pourrait ternir l'atmosphère. Son esprit finit par se vider, devenant un réceptacle destiné à recueillir les moindres sons qui parcouraient la demeure japonaise. A travers le shôji se dessinaient les lumières des lanternes de pierre, comme autant de lampions tenus par des mains invisibles.

L'Allemand entendit Kiku s'asseoir à ses côtés, avec cette discrétion qui le caractérisait. La voix ne s'éleva pas plus haut qu'un murmure : lui aussi, peut-être, avait peur de briser un instant aussi fragile qu'une aile de papillon, et tout aussi sacré.

- Vous les entendez ? Je crois qu'ils vous préparent une nouvelle blague pour cette nuit.

Un même sourire amusé apparut sur les visages des deux nations, comme deux parents qui constatent l'étonnante imagination de leur progéniture. Pourtant, ce sourire avait été l'apanage du Japonais, son homologue germanique appréciant moyennement que les yokais prennent sa chambre pour une salle de mah-jong. Il avait fallu qu'il se réveille une nuit, apercevant penché sur lui le visage délicat d'une enfant, aux yeux agrandis par la curiosité, pour qu'une carapace se disloque, laissant un coeur se faire entendre. Pour que la rigueur laisse place à l'amusement, que le sourire remplace les crispations de mâchoires.

Il n'y a que les regards des femmes pour changer ainsi un homme.

Le tintement des clochettes se transforma en cascade, accompagnant les pas qui dégringolaient l'escalier, averse de joie et de soleil. Kiku se leva, tendant une main sortant d'une manche, légère comme l'esprit, à son invité.

- Vous devriez venir. Ce que vous risquez de voir, peu de gens l'ont vu. Considérez-vous comme privilégié.

Comme un enfant qui a peur de se perdre, Ludwig saisit la main tendue dans la sienne, empli d'appréhension et poussé par la curiosité. Le panneau coulissa dans un murmure repris par le vent régnant au dehors. Guidant son invité, Kiku remonta le chemin de pierre. Les lanternes de pierre éclairaient leur parcours, laissant entrevoir des silhouettes sorties du néant. Une main se dessinait à travers une branche, un ourlet de kimono apparaissait dans les buissons, et les rires augmentaient, sortant de milles poitrines. L'air était saturé de murmures et de mouvements, de foisonnement et d'agitation.

- Ils préparent quelque chose ? osa demander Ludwig, voyant un oiseau passer au ras de leur tête, portant sur son dos d'étranges créatures lumineuses.  
- Ils se rassemblent. Comme beaucoup d'autres soirs. Pour aider un être qu'ils considèrent comme une des leurs, même si elle n'est pas fille de cette terre.

Sur l'onde du lac se reflétaient les innombrables esprits qui s'étaient confortablement installés dans les branches des arbres environnantes. Créatures humanoïdes au corps nimbé d'une douce lueur, chacun était une flamme brillant dans les frondaisons. Ludwig lâcha la main de son guide en découvrant tel spectacle. Les esprits le regardèrent, produisant parfois un léger bruissement comme si l'arbre respirait par leurs bouches.

- Des kodamas, expliqua Kiku. Les esprits des arbres. Faites attentions, ils sont très malicieux.  
- Malicieux, hein ? Que peuvent bien me faire de si minuscules créatures ?  
- Minuscules créatures, reprirent mille voix, en un écho parfait de la question germanique.

Les kodamas s'agitèrent de concert, traversés par un même mouvement, leurs têtes tournées vers l'étranger, prêt à répéter chacune de ses paroles pour lui apprendre le respect. Amusés devant le regard stupéfait de son invité, Kiku dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper un rire, masquant son visage derrière sa manche.

- Vous connaissez la nymphe Echo d'Heraclès ? Les kodamas sont bien pire qu'elle.  
- Bien pire qu'elle, bien pire qu'elle !  
- Je vois. Ils jacassent toujours ainsi ?  
- Toujours ainsi. Toujours ainsi.  
- C'est leur façon de s'amuser. Un jeu d'enfant. Rien de méchant.  
- Rien de méchant. Rien de méchant.

L'écho se finit sur une note aigüe, signe d'excitation. D'autres esprits s'attroupèrent sur les bords du lac, créatures aux formes les plus diverses, toutes recueillies, fixant l'onde d'un regard ancestral. Une silhouette se détacha des autres, kimono volant gracieusement sous le souffle du vent, dévoilant des membres fins encore arrondies par l'enfance. Une main minuscule tira sur le pantalon de l'Allemand, obligeant son propriétaire à baisser les yeux. Un regard sombre empli d'étincelles lui fit face, baignant le visage délicat d'une enfant.

- Oh, mais vous n'auriez pas une touche avec ma petite Zashiki-warashi, vous ?

Il ne manquait plus que Kiku sorte un éventail de sa manche pour parfaire le tableau de l'asiatique comblé, mais n'osant pas l'avouer à visage découvert. Ludwig ouvrit la bouche pour lancer un mot allemand assez sec pour couper la langue nippone, mais la petite main insistait et évidemment, en bon gentleman (notion qui n'était pas seulement britannique) il se devait d'y répondre.

L'enfant poussa son rire cristallin quand Ludwig la mit sur ses épaules, ses mains tenant fermement les fines chevilles pour éviter que la fillette ne bascule. Image du père portant sa fille dans les festivals, prêt à la poser à terre pour lui attraper quelques poissons rouges qui seraient autant de souvenirs d'un moment partagé. Kiku se prit à regretter de ne pas avoir pris son appareil photo. Il y avait des clichés qui se perdaient.

Les clochettes tintèrent, accompagnées de la voix des kodamas. Certains esprits se mirent à danser sur cette musique, agitant ce qui leur servaient de bras et de jambes en des figures qu'aucun humain n'aurait pu produire. Ce qui aurait pu paraître gauche devint magnifique.

La zashiki-warashi accompagnait les danseurs en tapant des mains. Ce fut elle qui poussa le cri qui mit temporairement fin aux festivités. Sa bouche ouverte en un o parfait, elle leva le doigt vers la lune. L'astre brillait d'une lueur plus vive que d'habitude, palpitant comme un être vivant. L'ombre chinoise d'une silhouette féminine se dessina distinctement sur sa surface, comme projeté par une de ces lanternes dites magiques. La silhouette sembla s'incliner devant l'assemblée qui était à ses pieds. Un clignement de paupière plus tard, la silhouette s'était évanoui.

- La fête lui a plu, conclut Kiku en laissant son regard sur la Lune.

Sentant le regard interrogateur de Ludwig sur lui, le Japonais entreprit d'initier le jeune érudit à certains secrets.

- La princesse Kaguya est retourné sur la Lune il y a de cela des siècles. Pour chasser sa nostalgie de la Terre, et lui montrer que nos pensées l'accompagnent, les yokais dansent et chantent pour elle une nuit par mois. Peu d'humains y ont assisté. Encore moins des nations.

Le regard appuyé de Kiku fit comprendre tacitement à Ludwig de ne poser aucune question. Le moment était à l'écoute. La zashiki-warashi descendit de son perchoir, non sans agiter la main à l'attention des deux hommes avant de se fondre parmi la cohorte d'esprits qui repartaient dans leurs domaines respectifs. Kiku attendit que le dernier yokai disparaisse pour reprendre la parole.

- Bien, il est temps de s'acquitter au devoir le plus important d'une fête. Honorer les dieux et esprits avec un peu de saké. (Kiku en tenait justement une fiole, sortie d'on ne sait où, accompagnée de deux soucoupes) Et quel plus beau endroit qu'un lac éclairé par la Lune, sous le regard de notre belle Kaguya ?

Le Japonais avait déjà pris place, versant le liquide dans les deux soucoupes, levant la sienne pour que les rayons de l'astre se perdent dans les vapeurs de l'alcool.

- A l'une des plus belles femmes qui daigna m'accorder son regard.

Un sourire nostalgique trancha le profil nippon, se noyant dans le saké. Ludwig hésita quelques instants avant d'opérer le même geste, sa voix prenant une note rauque, mal assurée.

- A l'un des plus beaux pays qui soit.

Les deux regards se croisèrent au-dessus des soucoupes, hésitant à s'enfoncer dans le liquide comme deux soleils se couchant à l'horizon. La nuit se prêta à la scène, ses ombres occultant partiellement les visages, cachant les rougeurs qui auraient pu en dire long. Des prunelles sombres brillèrent – emplies de larmes ? - accompagnant une voix qui se fit claire, mais tremblait comme une feuille.

- Arigato.

Au loin les clochettes tintaient. 


End file.
